


When the Shit Hits the Fan...

by Livvy_Nicklaus



Series: That's Agent Darcy Lewis to you Buddy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Darcy Lewis, But she has a deep respect for the tiny scientist and her ability to cause damage, Canon-Typical Violence, Clint and Tony are scared of Jane Foster, F/M, Natasha thinks that's funny, Protective Jane Foster, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/pseuds/Livvy_Nicklaus
Summary: Darcy is a mole, but when her cover is blown how do the Avengers react?Prompt from Nevermoreblack





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NevermoreBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevermoreBlack/gifts).



> This was a great idea given to me by Nevermoreblack who always comments on my fics, thank you!
> 
> Betaed by the boss Kat_Henshaw_ZombieCyborgAssassin

_ Fuck you Fury! _ Darcy curses her boss silently in her head. Ever since he decided to insert a mole into the Avenger’s Tower to test the security, Darcy has been flying blind, afraid she’s going to get caught. 

“‘It’ll be fun.’ He said, ‘you’ll get to hang out with your friends and play pranks on them.’ Jeez what a idiot I am.” Darcy talks to herself under her breath remembering back to when he offered her a choice: come work for SHIELD or get sent to Alaska and spend the rest of her days doing data analysis.  _ Some fucking choice that is Fury! _

Darcy peers across the hallway, eyeing the reason she’s so pissed off at the moment. There in Tony Stark’s workshop, is a piece of high value alien tech. Fury wanted it at SHIELD, where his little scientist minions could poke and prod at it. But Iron Man had claimed it from the scene of the most recent alien attack and brought it back to the tower to study. 

“So of course it’s decided that it’s a Darcy mission, steal the tech and deliver it to Fury to prove that the Tower’s security is not up to the standards that Stark says it is. So then the Avenger’s have to realise that they should defer to SHIELD when it comes to high value items.” Darcy parrots under her breath, “oh and of course I shouldn’t need to say this but, DON’T GET CAUGHT!”

Darcy is pretty pissed off but watching Stark and his robots having some sort of argument, she can’t help the smile that spreads across her face at their antics. “I wonder if he programmed them to be like that so he would have something to complain about?” She wonders out loud.

“I’ve often thought that myself.” A deep voice behind her makes her spin around in fright.

“Christ on a cracker! Bucky you scared me!” Darcy exclaims as her heart pounds against her ribcage. The supersoldier grins at her obvious discomfort.

“I thought you knew I was there, you were talking out loud.” He teases as he watches her try and get her breathing under control.

“Some people talk to themselves… out loud.” Darcy defends herself, scowling at Bucky’s wide smile. “You’re such a brat, you knew you would scare me.”

Bucky laughs at her accusation, “but you always make it so much fun to sneak up on you doll.”

Darcy pokes her tongue out at him in childish retaliation.

“So what were you doing anyway Darce, just standing watching Stark in his lab?” Bucky inquires, his voice carefully neutral. He has been studying Darcy ever since she came to the tower to join her friend and boss Dr Jane Foster. At first it was simply because she was new and a potential threat. Then it was because she was gorgeous and sassy and fun and he got a bit of a crush on her. But as it evolved into something more, as he started to know her better, he would notice some weird mannerisms that she would sometimes display, similar to someone who was being deceitful or underhanded. Confused by this behaviour he had made it his personal mission to get to the bottom of it.

“Can you keep a secret?” She whispers, leaning in towards Bucky conspiratorially.

“Of course.” He rolls his eyes at her theratics, even though he enjoys them.

“I’ve got a prank war idea to end all prank wars and I’m just assessing how to get into Stark’s lab and get it set up without him noticing.” Darcy had been racking her brain for a good reason for her to be standing outside, seemingly stalking Tony and this was the best she could come up with under pressure.

“Oh yeah?” Bucky is intrigued. “What’s the plan?”

“How do I know you won’t go running to the enemy?” Darcy counters, having fun teasing him. “If I let you know the plan too soon then you might use that knowledge to buy favour with them!”

“I would never!” Bucky declares, a huge grin on his face as he jokes with Darcy.

“Fine then, meet me back here in 2 hours. Stark has a lunch date with Pepper planned so he will be out of the way.”

“Yes ma’am!” Bucky salutes her and strides off, shocking the Stark Industries scientists that are walking down the hallway with his big smile.

_ Fuck Darcy!  _ She lets out a huge sigh as she watches his perfect ass walk away.  _ Now you have to come up with a big plan that is exciting enough to distract Barnes so you can get the tech but also a clear prank that will support this whole idea you came up with!  _ Cursing herself internally Darcy stomps off towards her apartment to see what she has that she can utilise for this “prank”.

…

Two hours later Bucky is waiting outside Stark’s workshop.  _ Of course Darcy is late. _ He shakes his head as he thinks of his sometimes suspicions of her.  _ No way she could be a spy, she’s never on time, has no spacial awareness and has no combat abilities.  _

Just as he’s musing he hears huffing and puffing around the corner and then Darcy appears carrying duffel bags that look like they’re about to break her back.

“Sargent!” Darcy exclaims, “you came!” Bucky can’t tell whether it’s surprise, pleasure or disappointment that tinges her words.

“Of course I did, I said I would didn’t I?” He replies as he grabs the heavy bags off her. “What have you got in here?”

“All in good time Buckeroo.” Darcy grins up at him as she opens the door and asheres him inside. Once inside Darcy directs Bucky to bring the bags to the back of the room. She then gestures for him to open one, so he does and gapes in disbelief as he sees all the pink shimmery paint and glitter filling up the bag.

“Doll, remind me never to get on your bad side.” He says with awe as she lays out the plan to him.

…

“I never realised what a troll you were Bucky.” Darcy giggles as Bucky deftly ties a little pink bow around the Iron Man suit.

“No way you can grow up with a shit like Steve and not have some of his trollness rub off on you.” Bucky responds with a grin. “We should be about done now?” He asks as he steps back to admire their handiwork.

“Yeah looks about perfect, let’s head out.” Darcy grabs both the duffel bags, careful not to let Bucky see that one of them has something in it. It was a huge risk, to slide the alien tech into the bag when Bucky was busy with his back to her decorating the suit, but it paid off big time. Bucky opens the door for her with a flourish and she steps out into the hallway with him close behind. She’s turning to thank him for his help when a huge CRASH echos through the tower and the floor shakes, throwing them to the ground.

“What the hell!” She yells, looking to Bucky for an explanation.

“We’re under attack. We’ve gotta get you to the safe room.” Bucky exclaims getting up off the floor and stalking to the window.

“Who would dare attack the Tower?” Darcy replies, too flabbergasted to get up off the floor.

“FRIDAY what’s going on?” Bucky demands as he hurries back to Darcy.

“Sergeant Barnes, the Tower has been attacked by a missile.’ The AI responds quickly, “it didn’t damage the structure but ex-Director Fury was standing in the landing bay at the time of the hit and is being rushed to the medical wing. No one else has been harmed.”

“I better go meet up with the others and figure out who did this.” Bucky says looking at Darcy with concern. “Are you going to be alright?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Darcy says as he helps her up, “go save the world, be a good guy.”

Bucky chuckles as he reaches for her bags to pick them up and hand them too her. “Catch ya later Darce…” He stops in mid-sentence as something falls out of the bag and onto the ground at his feet with a hard thud.

“Oh fuck.” Is all she can whisper as the alien tech sits nestled between Bucky’s feet. There was no way to explain this. “Ummmm.”

Bucky, no, the Winter Soldier narrows his eyes at her. Because this is definitely not the friendly, cheeky and charming Bucky she had got to know looking at her right now.

“I can explain.” She throws her hands up in a gesture of innocence.

“Yeah,” Bucky spits out, “that’s what they always say.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat has a few questions for Darcy :O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this :)
> 
> Kat_Henshaw_ZombieCyborgAssassin thanks for always being able to beta for me, even when I decide to be ridiculously prolific :3
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on facy @LivvyNicklaus or livvynicklaus on Tumblr :)

Darcy is sitting with her head in her hands in one of the holding rooms the Avengers have. She’s been in there alone for over an hour now, since Bucky marched her in here with his blank cold face. Out of everyone that could have caught her, it hurt the most that it was him. 

_ Well at least Fury will be able to explain this mess, they’ll be pissed but they’ll come round. _ Darcy tries to persuade herself.

Just then the door opens and in stalks the most deadly redhead that ever existed. Darcy had always had a healthy fear of the Black Widow, but now she felt like she might pee her pants if the Russian looked at her too hard.

“Did Fury explain everything?” Darcy asks, after a moment of silence with the assassin just standing there, watching her.

“No, he didn’t.” Is the lacklustre response.

“Well can I talk to him then?” Darcy asks, confused as to why Fury wouldn’t have said anything.

“No, you can’t.” Another deadpan reply.

“Why the fuck not?” Darcy demands, her anger getting the best of her.

“Because, he is in a coma.”

Darcy just gapes at Natasha, speechless.  _ Could this be any fucking worse? _

“So tell me Darcy Lewis.” The Black Widow smiles a deadly smile, standing like she is ready to pounce at any moment. “How did you come to be stealing alien tech from the Tower and the exact moment an attack occurred?”

Darcy’s mouth drops open in surprise, “whhhaaaa…?” She says dumbly, “you think I’m part of the attack on the Tower?” Although the more Darcy thought about it the more she realised that it would make complete sense to them.  _ I have to come completely clean.  _

“Fury approached me after the events in London. He said I had a choice, join SHIELD or spend the rest of my life freezing in Alaska.” Darcy pauses, looking at Natasha for any sign that she believes her, but the Russian was just looking back at her with an expressionless mask. “Obviously I choose the lesser of two evils. Fury brought me in, trained me and basically told me my job was to be Jane’s Research Assistant except with a few tweaks.” Darcy sighs as she leans back against the cold stone wall. “The tweaks were that I was to report directly to him, but I was the only one to know that I was reporting directly to him, and that he would give me missions every so often to help ensure the safety of the Avengers.”

The Black Widow lets out a rare and unexpected snort of laughter at this, shocking Darcy but also giving her a tiny ray of hope.

“I had no issue testing the security of the tower, accidentally letting harmless protesters inside or letting a little virus loose but clearly the missions got bigger.” Darcy gestures to her bag with the piece of alien tech still sitting in it on a table in the corner of the room.

Again Darcy looks at the spy to see if there is any leniency but the mask is still in place.

“So just to reiterate, I’m SHIELD, not a bad guy. I’m just working for the same asshole you used to work for, with the same sort of deal that you used to have.” This time Darcy closes her mouth and doesn’t open it again.  _ I’ve said all I can say, time for the Black Widow to put her cards on the table. _

The Russian just looks at Darcy, still silent, still expressionless, and without a word, turns and walks out of the door, closing it firmly behind her.

...

“I actually believe she’s telling the truth.” Bucky directs to Steve, Clint and Tony as Natasha leaves the holding room. They are standing on the other side of a one-way mirror, although from the inside it just looks like a normal wall.

“That’s just because you’ve fallen for her… ‘personality’.” Tony retorts as he uses his hands to mime Darcy’s curvaceousness.

“Tony, don’t be an asshole.” Steve says, inserting himself in between the two as Bucky takes a menacing step towards the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

“That’s his default setting.” Nat say as she walks into the room, ignoring the dirty look Tony throws at her. “So what do you think?”

“She is very convincing but we can’t disregard the fact that she was caught red-handed at the same time as the attack.” Steve states calmly.

“Could be coincidence, we don’t even know who attacked us yet.” Clint replies, “and I am inclined to believe that Darcy doesn’t know either.”

“You believe the whole Fury story?” Tony asks Clint in disbelief.

“Well it was his style.” Clint replies with a shrug. 

Nat nods in agreement. “Yeah he did like to keep things compartmentalised.”

“Nonetheless we need to keep her in lockdown, just until we know for sure.” Steve says with a tone of finality.

Bucky shakes his head in disagreement. “That’s not exactly fair Steve. She could be completely innocent.”

“Hold up!” Tony waves his hands in the air. “Did Barnes just disagree with Rogers? Be still my heart.” He clutches as his chest dramatically.

“Shut it Stark.” Bucky growls at him.

“We can’t just let her go, not until Fury can corroborate her story.” Nat backs up Steve.

“But I agree it’s not right to keep her cooped up in here, we aren’t set up for long-term detainees.” Clint replies.

“Sir, apologies for the interruption.” FRIDAY’s voice appears in the room. “It seems that Dr Foster has discovered that you are holding Miss Lewis for interrogation and is demanding her release immediately.”

“Tell Dr Foster that we will release Miss Lewis once we have determined her culpability in this situation.” Steve orders the AI.

Bucky watches as Tony and Clint’s faces take on a look of panic and Nat hides a smirk behind her hand. After a moment FRIDAY returns with a message that makes Bucky let out a bark of laughter.

“Dr Foster would like me to inform Captain ‘Spangly Pants McStupidface’ that if he holds her intern hostage for one more minute she will have no choice but to see it as an act of war and respond in kind.”

Tony and Clint immediately shake their heads in unison. “We have to let her go.” Clint says, alarm ringing his voice as he gets up and leaves the room.

“Yeah I can set up FRIDAY so she keeps an eye on Darcy.” Tony hurriedly agrees, swiftly following Clint out of the room. Bucky grins as he watches Steve’s look of annoyance turn to one of perplexity.

“Nat, why did they react like that?” Steve asks confused at the fear the diminutive scientist seems to be able to produce in his teammates.

“Let’s just say Dr Jane Foster is not someone that anyone should ever underestimate. Ever.” She replies with finality.

…

Darcy is shocked as a stoic looking Captain America opens the door to the room. He walks in without a word and clasps a watch around her wrist, before turning around and walking away. He leaves the door open and Darcy is unsure whether she is meant to follow him or not.

“Man of few words my ass.” Darcy mutters as she remembers Jane explaining the Captain to her. “Of course the first time I get to meet the legend is when they think I’m in league with Hydra or something.” She steps to the door and peaks out, expecting to be yelled at by a guard for escaping her cell. Instead she sees Bucky leaning against the hallway wall, watching her act all suspicious as she spies him.

“I promise I’m not running away.” She says holding her hands up innocently. “Captain Rogers just left the door open.”

“It’s alright Darcy.” Bucky replies the with a gentle smile. “You’re free to go.”

_ Thank Frigga this is Bucky and not the Winter Soldier, I don’t think I could’ve handled him looking at me that way again _ . 

“Just like that?” Darcy queries as she walks towards him, confused as to this turn of events.

“Well you can’t leave the Tower, and that watch will be monitoring you 24/7 to make sure you behave. But otherwise yeah.” Bucky pushes off the wall and starts moving towards the elevators. “We better get you upstairs, if what I hear about your boss is correct, she’s about to cause World War III if you don’t get returned to her.”   
Darcy lets out a small smile at his words,  _ Thank you Jane for always having my back. _

Bucky travels with her in the elevator up to the lab floor, Darcy agonises over whether or not to ask him if he believes what she says is true. Just as she’s worked up the courage the elevator doors open and she enveloped in the arms of a very tiny, very mad, very loud astrophysicist.

“DARCY!” Jane squeals as she hugs her with all her might. “I thought those dictatorial despots would never let you go.”

“Jane you are a godsend.” Darcy laughs as Jane pulls back and checks her over. “I was in a holding room in the Avengers Tower! It’s not like a third world dictator got me.”

“You never know with those do gooder types.” Jane snarls, her gaze falling on Bucky. “So where is he? Or is he too scared to answer to me directly?”

Bucky manages to swallow his smile at the Mighty Mouse. “He had to get back into figuring out who attacked the tower... and the rest of the team is also doing that… I might go join them.” He trails off as the scientist’s glare doesn’t let up one iota.

“You go do that then.” Jane continues to scowl at him until the elevator doors close. “Right, let’s get back to work, those idiots have taken up enough of our day.” Jane then turns and stalks off into her lab, holding Darcy by the arm so she has no choice but to follow.

“Jane.” Darcy grabs her best friend's attention before she can get lost back in the SCIENCE! “I have to come clean to you about a few things and you may decide you don’t want me around any longer.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Jane waves her hand distractedly at Darcy.

“No, I have to tell you.” Darcy says stubbornly, she takes a deep breath preparing to let it all out but Jane interrupts her.

“You work as a mole for SHIELD. Your cover is to be my Research Assistant and live in the Tower with the Avengers. You do local missions that are mostly innocuous until recently when you proved to be smarter and more capable than your handler thought. Your handler is Director Fury and he didn’t leave paperwork anywhere about this arrangement because he trust no one but himself. Hence the cynicalness of the Avengers because said handler is now in a coma in the medbay.”

Darcy is dumbstruck for the second time that day. “So, how do you know all this?”

“I do have a brain outside of SCIENCE! Darcy.” Jane says with a martyr sigh. “Also, I don’t pay your salary and you never said anything, so I looked into it.” She gives Darcy a big smile. “Now back to work! What am I not paying you for?”

Darcy grins in return as they get back into the job at hand.  _ Thank Frigga for besties. _

…

It takes a couple of days but the Avengers seem to hit upon the terrorist cell that attacked them. So they Assemble and head out in the Quinjet. Normally Darcy would have gone to the common area where she could have lounged out, checking out the boys (and the Widow) in their uniforms as they walked past. But she still felt uncertain as to where they placed her on the ‘DANGER WILL ROBINSON’ scale so she hung back in the lab with Jane.

They are just pulling apart one of Stark’s machines when the doors to the lab whoosh open and THE Pepper Potts walks in.

“Hiya Pep!” Jane calls cherily.

“Hi Jane, hi Darcy.” Pepper says with a gentle smile for them both. “Darcy I have some paperwork that I’d like you to have a look at when you have a moment?”

“Ah... sure.” Darcy responds, looking at Jane as she is a little confused.  _ What paperwork could Pepper Potts have for me? Probably reminding me of the non-disclosure agreement I signed. _

Before she can take a step towards Pepper though, a CRASH echoes through the building, like the attack yesterday, but much louder. Shaking the floor so much all 3 of them fall to the ground.

“Ms Potts, Dr Foster, Miss Lewis. The Tower has experienced a breach and armed hostiles are entering the premises. If you would follow the line of lights to the safe room on this floor that would be very appreciated.” The AI’s voice is calm and steady, the opposite of what Darcy is feeling right now.

“C’mon let’s go!” She grabs Jane, hoisting her up under her arm and then runs to Pepper holding out her hand. Pepper takes it and Darcy helps her up to her feet. Darcy then starts running along the hallway, hand in hand with Jane, following the lights on the walls. A wall panel has opened up and there is a little safe room that she’s never seen before inside. She ushers Jane inside and then turns to do the same for Pepper. But she’s nowhere to be seen.

“Fuck where is she!” Darcy exclaims, “STAY THERE!” She yells at Jane and Darcy runs back the way they had just came. Luckily Pepper is just around the corner, unluckily she is limping. 

“Darcy you have to go on, I heard them smash through the glass, they’re coming this way!” Pepper whisper shouts to her.

“I can’t leave you!”  _ Another idiot hero _ . Darcy muses as she grabs Pepper around the waist and helps her to the safe-room.

“Hostiles approaching in 10 seconds Ms Potts.” FRIDAY announces. “The Avengers will not return for 20 minutes.”

“Shit shit shit shit.” Darcy chants as she half carries - half drags Pepper to the entrance. Just as she’s reaching the hole in the wall panels Darcy hears a sound like a shot and a sting in her ass.  _ FUCK!  _ She screams internally but doesn’t make a sound otherwise. Pushing Pepper in the room Jane is staring at them wide eyed.

“Darcy you’re bleed...” But Darcy doesn’t let her finish.

“FRIDAY close the doors, inact protocol ‘capture the flag’.” Darcy orders.

“NO!” Jane screams as the panel sides shut and it traps Darcy outside, sealing Pepper and Jane safely inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is BAMF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without further ado - the main event!  
> 

“Alright, time to distract these assholes till the cavalry arrives.” Darcy mutters to herself. Running with a limp she heads in the opposite direction of the intruders, FRIDAY lighting her path, directing her where to go. Darcy holds her hand on her lower ass cheek for a second and her palm comes away bright red.  _ FUCK! _ Darcy swears in her head as she leans against the wall, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

The line of lights on the wall start flashing more rapidly, letting her know someone is approaching, Darcy digs down deep and starts running again, toward the common area. Her leg is dripping blood on the floor and Darcy doesn’t have time to clean it up.

Just as she is rounding the corner the light next to her flashes red, Darcy immediately pulls her hands up and throws a solid punch to where the head of an average man would be. Just as her fist passes the corner, the face of a man dressed in head to toe black appears, and she knocks him flat. He recovers quickly and pulls his gun, but Darcy is on him, wrestling for control and then there is a BANG and the man goes still.

Adrenaline pumping, Darcy doesn’t have time to process what she’s done as three more men dressed in black come running up the hallway. Seeing her they start to shoot, seemingly uncaring that they are repeatedly hitting their downed teammate. She jumps back around the corner to the opposite hallway, still holding onto the gun of the man she just killed. Taking a deep breath she steadies her hands before peeking back out, aims and fires, shooting one of the men dead center of the forehead. She darts back to cover as there are shouts and the volley of bullets goes up a notch. Waiting a millisecond, Darcy darts back out again and shoots the remaining two men, one in the neck, one through the eye.

Her heart pounding a mile a minute, Darcy lets the adrenaline flow through her, pushing everything else to the side.  _ Breakdown with chocolate and margaritas later Darce. Right now you have to MOVE! _ Shoving herself up off the floor she begins to runs again, following the lights she gets to where the hallway forks and stops. 

“What the fuck FRIDAY?” Darcy whispers, “I need to get to the common area to drag the bad guys towards where the good guys will land and pommel them.”

“Miss Lewis,” the AI’s voice speaks quietly, so quiet that even she can barely hear it. “I heard the intruders speaking about ex-Director Fury, you must get to him first and hide him before they find him. SI security is stuck 3 floors down in a firefight, you should be able to get to him uninterrupted if you hurry.”

“Fuck this week.” Darcy mutters as she jog-limps off toward the medical wing, following the lights to Fury’s room. When she gets there, she doesn’t know what to expect, but it’s not this shell of a man, lying prone and sallow in the bed.  _ Holy shit. _ Darcy stops in her tracks in shock, before remembering her job and moving quickly to his bedside.

“FRIDAY there is no fucking way I am going to be able to get him out of the bed. Where the hell are you going to hide this all?” Darcy whispers to the AI. In response, the line of lights on the wall start flashing, directing her the opposite way that she came.  _ Fuck. _ Darcy sighs as she grabs Fury’s bed, and flicks off the brakes before wheeling it down the hallway.

The lights stop flashing outside a broom closet, Darcy opens the door and peers into the darkness. “Are you fucking kidding me?” She hisses, the closet will barely fit the bed, but also doesn’t look to stable with all the shelves packed up high on the walls. The lights begin to flash rapidly, warning her that someone is coming so Darcy quickly and carefully and SILENTLY maneuvers Fury and his bed into the closet. Darcy hears soft footsteps as she finishes stuffing Fury in and short of any better idea, she climbs onto the end of his bed and gently shuts the closet door behind them.

She perches over his feet, stolen gun drawn and pointing at the door. She forces her body to push back any idea of shaking as she squats on the bed. She doesn’t feel the blood drip off her leg and onto the blanket covering Fury’s feet, she doesn’t process time as she sits there, frozen like a statue.

Then, in what feels like all of a sudden, but is actually 20 minutes later, the closet door opens and Darcy lets empties her clip into the assailant… who is in a bright pink painted, glitter covered, Iron Man suit.

“Whoa Darce!” The pink sparkly Iron Man says, holding his hand up in defence of his face plate which just received a barrage of bullets.

“Holy fuck Tony!” Darcy cries out as she sags in relief that the cavalry has arrived. “Why didn’t you tell me you were here!”

“FRIDAY can’t talk to you in here so I thought I would just come tell you that it’s all over.” Tony says as his faceplate slides down. “Jane and Pep are safe and sound, and surprisingly, besides a few cuts and scrapes, no one from SI got seriously injured.” Then he bends to the side, seeing the pool of blood coming from Darcy. “But then maybe you took the brunt of the attack huh?”

Darcy can barely process anything, now knowing Jane and everyone are safe, shock is setting in. She begins to shake and Tony quickly helps her down from the bed.

“Darcy? Are you OK?” She hears a Bucky yell and then his face appears around the corner as he jogs toward them. As he reaches them he pulls a surprised Darcy into his arms and wraps her up tightly.

“STARK! WHERE THE FUCK AM I?” A familiar voice roars from the closet. Looking back she sees that Fury has awoken and is looking around his bed in utter confusion. His gaze narrows in on Darcy, “Mission report Lewis.” He demands.

Darcy feels Bucky prickle at the tone but is too exhausted to formulate a witty reply. To her surprise it’s Tony that steps in and saves her from having to deal with Fury.

“Your agent was caught in a firefight with AIM, who had breached the Tower while the Avengers were off on a mission. She saved Dr Foster and Pepper before risking her life to save you.” Tony looks back at Darcy and gives her a wink. “If it wasn’t for her this would have had a completely different ending.”

“I trained you well Lewis.” Fury gives her a proud nod, if he’s surprised about Tony knowing her status as agent he doesn’t show it. “Now get me THE FUCK out of this closet!” Some SI med staff magically appear and quickly roll him out of the closet and down the hallway.

“You need to go to the medical wing too, Doll.” Bucky says quietly, his eyes gentle on hers. “You got pretty banged up.”

“You should see the other guy.” Darcy winces at her own bad taste in jokes.

“We did, we’ve got a recording of the whole thing.” Tony says with a smile “you are sure a badass Darcy Lewis.” He walks off, whistling happily.

“You had me fooled.” Bucky smiles at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Moving his head in closer.

“Apparently I didn’t.” Darcy whispers back as she raises her face to his.

“By the way!” Tony appears back in the hallway, making Darcy jump and Bucky glare. “You should look at those papers Pepper brought you before the attack.” He smirks, “I think you will find that SI is willing to offer you a much better package than SHIELD. And, our lawyers will make sure that our friendly one-eyed dictator will never send you anywhere to don’t want to go.”

Darcy smiles in relief as she realises the consequences of Tony’s generosity. “Thank you Tony, I look forward to accepting.”

“Then I look forward to firing you!” Tony says with a grin that makes it obvious he’s joking. “But seriously, I will get you back for what you did to my Mach 98.” He gestures to the pink paint and glitter on his suit.

Darcy throws her head back and laughs, smiling as Bucky looks down at her, his arms wrapping around her waist. She sighs as his lips gently brush against hers, making her head spin.  _ Nope that’s the loss of blood. _

“Hey Bucky, do you think you could take me to the medbay now?” She chuckles as he quickly picks her up, bridal style, and begins to run with her in his arms. 

“Sorry Darce, I got sidetracked.” Bucky apologises as they run past Tony and Pepper hugging, refusing to stop as Pepper waves at Darcy.

Darcy just laughs, making the most of cuddling into Bucky’s lovely muscular chest. 

“I think I’m gonna need round the clock care Sergeant Barnes.” Darcy’s voice is husky with promise. “I might even need a few sponge baths.” 

The grin that spreads across Bucky’s face is sensual as he whispers in Darcy’s ear.

“I’m gonna hold you to that, Doll.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient!  
> Let me know what you think and if you are interested in a spin off series around Agent Darcy Lewis... I have fic ideas for both before and after this story is set.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> As always your comments feed the muse :3  
> Thanks for reading! xox
> 
>  
> 
> I now have a FB page @LivvyNicklaus and a Tumblr & Instagram under livvynicklaus if you want to chat about ideas or have story requests!


End file.
